<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Seafoam by Piggycats_be_mooing</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26245378">Seafoam</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piggycats_be_mooing/pseuds/Piggycats_be_mooing'>Piggycats_be_mooing</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Bittersweet Ending, M/M, Mermaid Akaashi, Mutual Pining, One Shot, Pining, Pining Akaashi Keiji, Pining Bokuto Koutarou, Prince hinata, Reincarnation, kingdom au, mermaid au, mermaid!akaashi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 13:08:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,423</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26245378</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piggycats_be_mooing/pseuds/Piggycats_be_mooing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Mermaid Akaashi saves Bokuto and they fall in love &lt;3</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Bokuto Koutarou &amp; Kuroo Tetsurou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Back to Business-Fic Fights, Zero To Heroes Writing Events</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Seafoam</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Turns out my first oneshot is a competition submission lol </p><p>The prompt was seafoam and periwinkle.</p><p>Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There are many tales about mermaids, it is said they have the upper body of a human and tail of a fish. Do not be fooled by their sweet appearance and coy smiles. These legends speak of an unearthly beauty who is so captivating that sailors can't help but follow them into the dark depths of the sea. </p><p>-----</p><p>“Kuroo, do you think I’ll live long enough to find out what seafoam is?” A man with golden colored eyes stretched as he looked out at the ocean. The breeze ruffled his light grey and black hair but changed little to nothing of its spiked-up state. He stood like a statue on the shore, his toes buried deep underneath the damp sand.</p><p>His companion, a much leaner black-haired man shook his head. “Maybe. No one knows what makes seafoam yet so you would be the first” While the wind ruffled Kuroo’s hair he paid no mind to it; his hair was already a hot mess so what difference does a little more make? “Anyway, we should get going, Bokuto. The ship is going to leave soon.”</p><p>The pair made their way back to the ship. They were part of the royal guards tasked with accompanying Prince Hinata and his royal entourage back to the Nation of Karasuno. It wasn't long after the pair boarded, that the ship set sail. The ship itself was fashioned from ancient oak, with masts that stood just as tall. The sails that adorned the ship were reminiscent of a sunset hue. The rich timbers held the boat steady from the ever-changing sea. </p><p>“A storm is coming.” Bokuto mumbled as he looked up at the greying sky. Before he was appointed as a royal guard, he was raised near the sea, so it was safe to assume his predictions were almost always accurate. While the crew knew better than to expect smooth sailing or for the winds to be kind, they had some hope that the sea would be merciful. Unfortunately, they were disappointed. </p><p>The sky that seemed to be blue with lazy clouds drifting along the expanse suddenly turned a mottled grey and dulled the sky’s color. Shadows swallowed the last rays of light and thunder crackled through the air. The Monstrous waves battered the ship as it lurched side to side performing dangerous maneuvers to just stay upright.</p><p>“Bo!” Kuroo tossed Bokuto the end of a rope so he too could help the crew adjust the sails. The rain lashed down in silver sheets and the wind whisked about them as the pair pulled as hard as they could. </p><p>Once the sails were tied the boat seemed to shudder before it began a wild dance to the water’s tune. Bokuto grabbed onto a part of the boat just before he was tossed over, he wasn't quite sure which part of the boat he was holding onto, after being tossed around so much his vision turned blurry and fear weaved through his stomach. A particularly solid jolt was enough for Bokuto’s grip to slip. His body was flung downwards as he tumbled off the side into the relentless waves.</p><p>--------</p><p>Akaashi hummed quietly as he swam peacefully under the raging waves. He was a bit of a wanderer and kept to himself like most mermaids do but he couldn’t help but feel a bit lonely. It’s as if everything was a muted shade of blue, grey or purple.</p><p>Life was bland colorless and boring. Until perchance he saw a human land in the water not even a few strokes away. Akaashi hastily swam up to the unconscious man and pulled him up to the surface. Akaashi knew of humans, he had seen them before, but never had he come close enough to touch. Once the mysterious sailor was back above the water Akaashi decided to bring him to the only safe place he could think at the time. His home.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>-</em>
  </strong>
  <strong>----ONE HOUR LATER-----</strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Bokuto woke up and coughed a few times expelling the excess water from his lungs. “H-huh? Am I dead?” Bokuto regained his bearings then turned to the left. He was immediately greeted with curious blue eyes and messy black hair. “Whoa! Who are you!? Where am I?” Bokuto scooted back and scanned his surroundings. He seemed to be in a cove somewhere and the person in front of him was his savior.</p><p>Bokuto’s eyes widened as the took in the scene before him. The man sitting on the ground in front of him was the most beautiful person Bokuto had ever laid eyes on. His messy black hair seemed to land in all the right places, his stormy blue eyes were so intense it was hard to look away. His delicately formed fingers were joined together with a thin, almost ghostlike webbing and his tail was a glistening periwinkle. A few purple scales adorned his sides and wrists contrasting with his fair skin. “…Beautiful.”</p><p>Akaashi blushed to Bokuto’s compliment not sure what to say.</p><p><em>Wait. Tail? Webbing? </em>“Y-You’re not human!” Bokuto yelled in shock and pointed at his savior.</p><p>“Correct. I am a mermaid.” There was a long pause between the two. “My name is Akaashi. I saved you when you fell off a boat.”</p><p>Bokuto recomposed himself and sat cross legged on the rock floor. “I see, you saved me.” Bokuto nodded a few times. “My name is Bokuto! Thanks for saving me! You really helped me out there!” Bokuto grinned.</p><p>Akaashi could have sworn that he was almost blinded by how bright Bokuto’s smile was. “No…problem.” He gave a small smile in return; it was a little shaky, but it was there.</p><p>“So, U-hm where are we?”</p><p>“This is my home. We are on a cove on the edge of the Fukurodani-Nekoma Alliance. It was the closest place I could think of.” Akaashi began to wriggle himself back towards the opening of the cove to get back into the water.</p><p>“Here, let me” Bokuto carefully picked up Akaashi and held him close. “Woah, you’re lighter than I thought.” Bokuto began to walk to the edge of the cove with the intention to let Akaashi down. The merman was considerably softer that Bokuto thought he would be. If Bokuto was being honest he was expecting Akaashi to be slimy.</p><p>Akaashi tapped Bokuto’s chest urgently “Bokuto. Bokuto. Bokuto! You’re going t-” Akaashi wasn’t able to finish his warning before both Bokuto and himself fell into the water. Akaashi saw Bokuto flail in the water for a few seconds before he managed to steady himself. “Bokuto! Are you ok?”</p><p>Bokuto began to laugh after the initial shock wore off. Akaashi soon found himself laughing alongside the golden eyed man as they just enjoyed each other’s presence.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>-</em>
  </strong>
  <strong>----TWO WEEKS LATER-----</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><br/>
<br/>
Since then a few weeks had passed. As it turns out Bokuto lived an hour away by foot, so he was able to notify his friends and family that he was in fact alive and well. After that Akaashi wasn’t expecting to see Bokuto ever again so when he visited him the next day it was quite the surprise. At first, he was a little apprehensive, what did Bokuto want from him? His tears? His flesh? His voice? It soon became apparent that in a mere two weeks Akaashi was swept up in Bokuto’s infectious carefree attitude. They enjoyed their time together.</p><p>“Hey, Hey, Hey! I’m back!” Bokuto announced his arrival as he entered the cove.</p><p>“Welcome back, Bokuto.” Akaashi waved then proceeded to pull himself out of the water and onto the rock ledge to meet his two-legged friend. “How are you?”</p><p>“Heh, I have a pastry!”</p><p>“A pastry?” Akaashi tilted his head confused. He had never heard such a word in his life. <em>It sounds like a piece of clothing.</em></p><p>“Yeah! It’s a dessert! Super yummy and sweet and soft.” Bokuto hastily sat down beside Akaashi and pulled out a delightful smelling roll of sorts. “It’s a cinnamon roll!”</p><p><em>Well, it’s not clothing.</em> Akaashi looked at Bokuto even more confused. “Cinnamon?”</p><p>Bokuto looked at Akaashi in horror upon the realization. “You don’t have cinnamon in the sea.” He almost visibly deflated as he held the pastry up to Akaashi’s lips. “You can have it all.”</p><p>The smell of cinnamon and sugar tickled Akaashi’s nose as he took a tentative bite. Immediately a taste he had never experienced flooded his mouth, it was sweet and sticky but there was a little nip at the end. “It-its tasty.”</p><p>Bokuto brightened up just as excited as Akaashi. “Right?! It’s so yummy!” Bokuto chattered on and described a multitude of pastries that he planned to bring. “And then on Tuesday I’ll bring this one da-” In the middle of his sentence Bokuto broke into a fit of coughs and wheezes. He bent over sharply and drops of blood spattered on his arm.</p><p>“Bokuto! Hey are you alright?!” Akaashi placed the forgotten pastry down and immediately attended to his friend. “You’re bleeding!”</p><p>“N-no its fine” He wheezed. “I-it happens a lot.” Bokuto’s body shuddered as he forced his words out. Bokuto smiled reassuringly and wiped the blood from his mouth. “Sorry. I-I uh, didn’t really want you to see me like this.”</p><p>“Bokuto…what ar-” Akaashi held Bokuto’s face in both his hands.</p><p>“I, I uh…” Bokuto hesitated before he decided to tell Akaashi. “I’ve been pretty sickly since I was a kid. Oh, but don’t worry! I’ve been approved to receive medication and I’ll be all healthy”</p><p>“Promise you’ll be ok?”</p><p>Bokuto grinned and turned his face to kiss Akaashi’s hand. “I promise.”</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>-</em>
  </strong>
  <strong>----TWO MONTHS LATER-----</strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>But the world is cruel.</p><p>After that incident Bokuto acted like there was nothing wrong. His smiles were the same, his laughter, his air headedness. But eventually the attacks became more and more frequent and Bokuto started becoming paler, more tired looking. Akaashi tried to look away from his deteriorating state but it was painful to ignore.</p><p>The more time passed the sicker Bokuto got.</p><p>The more time passed the more Akaashi worried.</p><p>The more time the pair spent with one another the closer they got till they dare call it love.</p><p> “Hey, Hey, Hey! I’m back!” Bokuto announced his arrival as he entered the cove. Just like every time before he took off his shoes and sat on the edge with his feet dangling in the water.</p><p>Akaashi peeked up from where he was swimming. “Welcome back, Bokuto. You are early today.” Akaashi pulled himself up and sat pressed up beside him.</p><p>-------</p><p>The pair chattered pleasantly about the events of the day, both uplifted by each other’s presence. The conversation was littered with smiles, whatever the conversation was about, neither really cared as they just basked in the gentle atmosphere. “So, what do you think? I should totally build a house super near here so I can visit you easier. Then I can be with you all the time.”</p><p>“I think that’d be nice.” Akaashi closed his eyes and smiled imagining the possibilities of the future. “I’d like to spend every day of the rest of my life with you.” Akaashi waited to hear Bokuto’s reply only to be greeted with silence. “B-Bokuto?” There was a twisting feeling in his gut.</p><p>“I-I’d….” Bokuto’s words were barely a whisper. “Like…that…”</p><p>Akaashi’s worst fears were made a reality. He prayed, he begged any god spirit or demon out there, he desperately wanted to be wrong. As he shook Bokuto’s limp body the panic began to sink in. Akaashi clung onto his shirt with his trembling hands. There was hope before that maybe everything would be alright but now there was nothing. At this very moment his world came crashing down. “Bokuto! Please. W-wake up! Nononono please…”</p><p>There is something about mermaids that no one really remembers. Something far sweeter and kinder. They have the ability to bring people back to life but only in exchange for their own. Without hesitation Akaashi opened his mouth. His song was irresistibly sweet, yet sadness and grief was laced in his lyrics. The melody haunted the soul, pierced through and engulfed it from within.</p><p>Akaashi felt as if his lungs were no longer there, he felt his muscles strain and thoughts in his head churn with pain and dizzy confusion. The desolation he felt was all consuming. His mind became an icy wasteland, the wind howled in his soul and wrapped icy tentacles around his heart squeezing down.</p><p>Bokuto’s body started gaining a healthy pallor as he began to breathe again, his eyes fluttered open. “…’Kashi?” Bokuto’s voice was strained but he managed to say something.</p><p>Akaashi continued to sing without halt. <em>Please. </em>Akaashi felt his body begin to disappear, it started with his fingers and tail. He felt like he should be more alarmed that he was disappearing, but he couldn’t bring himself to care. He didn’t have any reservations in giving up his life to save another’s.</p><p>“W-what are you doing, Akaashi? Please stop.” Bokuto forced himself to sit up, even he knew that he was only alive because of Akaashi. “I don’t want to live in a world without you!” Tears fell from Bokuto’s golden eyes as he pulled the fading mermaid into his arms.</p><p>Akaashi was almost completely transparent when he stopped singing. “Bokuto. You brought color into my world.” Akaashi kissed Bokuto’s lips gently. The kiss was salty and tasted like seawater and tears, but despite this, the kiss was softer than a cloud and filled with emotions that could only be described as love. Akaashi broke the kiss hesitantly. “I love you, so please be happy…” Akaashi smiled once more before he disappeared and left behind nothing but seafoam.</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>-</em>
  </strong>
  <strong>----THOUSANDS OF YEARS LATER-----</strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“My Name is Akaashi Keiji and I’ll be joining the volleyball team. It’s nice to meet you.”</p><p>Bokuto’s golden eyes widened as he looked over at the messy haired boy. “I’m Bokuto. It’s nice to meet you too!”</p><p>Akaashi could have sworn that he was almost blinded by how bright Bokuto’s smile was. “No…problem.” He gave a small smile in return; it was a little shaky, but it was there.</p><p>-----</p><p>They say a love so strong can transcend death itself, but many times those loves end in tragedy.</p><p>If that is the case, then why bother with that kind of love?</p><p>The answer lies with fate.</p><p>No matter how many lives it takes fate will make sure that those who will it, will have their happy ending.</p><p>------</p><p>
  <strong> “Hey! Akaashi, your eyes. They kind of remind me of the Ocean!” </strong>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i still don't know if i want to do an extended version of this or not, so we'll see.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>